Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless communication capabilities, there is a growing need of a test device and a corresponding test method especially for testing a communication between an access point and at least one station in order to verify correct functioning of said applications, thereby allowing for testing in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
US 2015/0358839 A1 discloses a method and a system for testing a radio frequency (RF) data packet signal transceiver device under test (DUT) by monitoring RF data packet signals between a tester and a DUT at a low network media layer, such as the physical layer in accordance with the Open Systems Interconnection reference model stack. By testing at a low layer, fewer signal conversions and data packet operations are required to perform various basic DUT tests, such as data packet throughput, DUT signal transmission performance, DUT packet type detection without packet decoding, validation of rate adaptation algorithms, and bit error rate testing. As it can be seen, due to the fact that the communication between the tester and the DUT is solely monitored, said test method and system do not allow for directly investigating the communication between an access point and a DUT or station, respectively, which disadvantageously leads to an inefficient and costly testing of such a communication between an access point and at least one station.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a test device and a corresponding test method, especially for testing a communication between an access point and at least one station, each of which ensures both a high efficiency and reduced costs.